Неизвестные самоцветы
Неизвестные самоцветы — самоцветы, которые были показаны с помощью голограмм, рисунков или других методов. Они не были официально определены. Эпизоды «Cheeseburger Backpack» 1nowngem.png|Голограмма самоцвета со Шпиля Лунного моря. 2nowngem.png|Голограмма самоцвета со Шпиля Лунного моря. 3nowngem.png|Голограмма самоцвета со Шпиля Лунного моря. 4nowngem.png|Голограмма самоцвета со Шпиля Лунного моря. Oie transparent.png|Статуя со Шпиля Лунного моря. UnknownBlueFusion.png|Голограмма статуи со Шпиля Лунного моря. vlcsnap-2015-08-21-18h04m45s249.png|Статуя со Шпиля Лунного моря. «Serious Steven» DiamondG.png Pink_DiamondG.png Yellow_DiamondG.png «Steven the Sword Fighter» SteventheSwordFighter15.png Oie transparent (2).png Oie transparent (3) 2.png Oie transparent (7).png «Sworn to the Sword» 5nowngem.png|Голограмма Жемчуг самоцвета на поле боя. Напоминает Яшму. Sky Arena - Blue Diamond.png Oie transparent (17).png|Статуя имеет сходство с Жёлтым Алмазом. Oie transparent (18).png «Keeping it Together» The_Cluster_Clean.png|Неизвестные самоцветы, которые слиты в Кластер. Tumblr_inline_nq66b9LKsf1rb7sua_500.gif «Historical Friction» vlcsnap-2017-02-06-17h09m45s282.png Неизвестный повреждённый самоцвет показали в постановке Стивена и Джейми в серии «Historical Friction». «When It Rains» Голограммы многих неизвестных монстров-самоцветов в главной диспетчерской Киндергартена. 133.png 233.png 334.png «The Answer» Неизвестные самоцветы, которые входили в свиту Голубого Алмаза. «Same Old World» Same Old World 151.png|Неизвестные кварцы Same Old World 158.png|Среди этих самоцветов есть те, которые имеют сходство с Рубин, Перидот и Яшмой. Также есть одноглазые самоцветы. Неизвестныеяшмы.png|Неизвестные кварцы «Monster Reunion» Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-17h16m36s554.png|Среди этих Самоцветов можно заметить Рубин и кварц. Gessonit.png|Неизвестный самоцвет (Возможно, Гессонит) «Beta» В Киндергартене Бета в ловушках находятся неизвестные повреждённые самоцветы. Beta 200.png Beta 199.png «Earthlings» Earthlings_001.png|Неизвестный повреждённый самоцвет выглядывает из клетки. «Adventures in Light Distortion» Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-17h32m55s976.png Во время регулирования системы размера самоцветов, можно было увидеть пример размера неизвестных самоцветов. «The Trial» Голубой Циркон упоминает свиту Розового Алмаза, в частности, её личных Сапфиров и Агатов. «Off Colors» Off Colors 016.png|Статуя неизвестного слияния. Off Colors 041.png|Статуя, предположительно, слияния розового кварца с неизвестным самоцветом. Упоминаются другие камни: * Морганит — знатный самоцвет; * Рутилы, которых упоминают близнецы Рутилы. * Неизвестные самоцветы, составляющие Флюорит. «Gemcation» Rutileнаверно.png Littlelarimar.png «Lars of the Stars» Изумруд упоминает 67 элитных цитринов, охранявших её корабль. «Your Mother and Mine» Your_Mother_and_Mine_(146) (1).png|Появление множества неизвестных кварцев IMG 20180326 130159.jpg|Роза Кварц и Остальные кварцы. Your_Mother_and_Mine_(161).png|Роза Кварц рассказывает остальным кварцам о Земле. Your_Mother_and_Mine_(187).png|Кварцы (предположительно аметисты) слушают речь Розы. Your Mother and Mine Unknown Quartz.png|Неизвестные фиолетовые кварцы. Your_Mother_and_Mine_(162).png|Кварцы Розового Алмаза рассказывают ей о Розе. Screenshot 2018-03-26-13-01-24-74.png|Неизвестные Кристальные самоцветы позади Розы. Your_Mother_and_Mine_(220).png|Битва Неизвестных Самоцветов Родного Мира и Кристальных самоцветов на облачной арене. Your_Mother_and_Mine_(222).png|Неизвестные Самоцветы на войне за Землю. «A Single Pale Rose» ASinglePaleRose (373).png|Камни неактивных самоцветов зарытых на половину в песок. Unknown Gems in ASPR.png|Неизвестные самоцветы видевшие "раскол" своей правительницы. White Gem.png|Гранат пуфнула неизвестный белый самоцвет. ASinglePaleRose (596).png|Жемчуг борется против вне экранного самоцвета, владеющего мечом. White_gemsons.png|Неизвестный белый самоцвет, которого пуфнула Гранат «Made of Honor» Висмут упомянула некоторых Кристальных самоцветов, которые запузырены. *Тигровый Глаз — повреждённый самоцвет. *Ларимар — повреждённый самоцвет. *Берилл — повреждённый самоцвет. *Серпентин — повреждённый самоцвет. «Legs From Here to Homeworld» По прибытии корабля Розового Алмаза, многие драгоценные камни были рады её возвращению (о чём позже упомянула Белый Алмаз). Среди камней крупным планом в толпе зеленые драгоценные камни, которые напоминают Перидотов, короткие розовые Самоцветы, Самоцветы бледно-голубого цвета, и летающие Аквамарины. Pinkbutinthehomeworld.png|Различные неизвестные драгоценные камни (Некоторые из них похожи на Перидотов и Аквамаринов). «Familiar» * В этой серии были упомянуты Цитрины и Пириты. «Together Alone» «Change Your Mind» * В этой серии были упомянуты Кианиты. Неизвестныесамогемы.png|Неизвестные силуэты самоцветов во сне Стивена Change Your Mind 168.png |Запузыренные камни неизвестных монстров-слияний в покоях Жёлтой Change Your Mind 169.png Неизвестные1.png|Неизвестные запузыренные камни самоцветов Неизвестные2.png|Неизвестные излеченные самоцветы «Steven Universe: The Movie» В трейлере этого полнометражного мультфильма было показано множество новых самоцветов. Неизветсные_гемы_фильма.png|Неизвестные самоцветы (неизвестной колонии), похожие на жуков Земли и Небес и на Перидот, слушающие послание Стивена Неизветсные_гемы_фильма_2.png|Неизвестные самоцветы Родного мира в замке Алмазов, слушающие послание Стивена Unknown Green Gem from Movie by Kyrope.png Unknown Purple Gem from Movie by Kyrope.png Unknown Reddish-Pink Gem from Movie by Kyrope.png Unknown Claret Red Gem from Movie by Kyrope.png Игры Атака света Diamond_Fusion.PNG Diamond_Fusion_Rimlight.PNG Diamond_Fusion_Pink-light.PNG ObeliskFlashingItemsATL.gif 'Куча неприятностей' В этой игре тоже показали неизвестных самоцветов. Domegem.png|Неизвестный самоцвет находится в домике HeapStatue.png|Маленькая статуэтка неизвестного самоцвета. 'Спасти Свет' Savethelight unknowncrystalgems.png|Гессонит нападает на неизвестных Кристальных самоцветов Savethelight unknowngems.png|Гессонит и неизвестные самоцветы во флэшбэке Призрачная Сага В этой игре было показано немало новых самоцветов, среди которых есть неизвестный голубой Кварц. UnknownBlueQuartz.png|Неизвестный голубой Кварц UnknownBlueQuartzGem.png|Камень неизвестного голубого Кварца UnknownBlueQuartzesSpear.png|Копьё неизвестного голубого Кварца Комиксы UnknownPearlFusion.png SU_Anti-Gravity_Rubies.jpg Секретная миссия Гранат и Стивена В комиксе рассказывается история о секретной миссии Стивена и Гранат в храм за самоцветами, но самоцветы нельзя просто запузырить. В храме есть охранная система которая телепортирует самоцветы на прежние места, если тот кто их возьмет отвлечется. Также включится охранная система, глаза статуи засветятся красным и активируются ловушки. Для успешного взятия самоцветов нужна определенная температура (холод и жар) и их нужно взять одновременно. Интересные факты * Неизвестно для чего нужны фрагменты, но судя по всему они важны, так как охранная система встречается редко в самоцветных местах. * В этом комиксе мы впервые увидели пузыри Сапфир и Рубин. Statuegem.png Ststyegem.png|Ну похоже они здесь. Так давай просто... запузырим их? Эти самоцветы нормально не запузыришь. Statuegemsos.png Statuegem3.png|Этот слева фрагмент оледенения. Statuegem4.png|Значит, этот справа фрагамент жгучести. Statueagainhehe.png|3...2...1... Давай! Statueagaaain2.png|"Воспламенение" "Заледенение" Statuemad.png Statuee.png Rufirehehehe.png|Хаха, не волнуйся они у нас! Да, это было легко. Примечания en:Unknown Gems es:Gemas desconocidas it:Gemme sconosciute pt:Gems Desconhecidas pt-br:Gems Desconhecidas Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи